This invention relates to a system for driving anchors in the ground. At the end of this 20th century, an important evolution occurred in the working conditions on building sites of public works using anchoring and post or pile securing operations.
The technical evolutions concern particularly the following directions: difficult climatics zones (hot or very cold temperatures); specific geological zones (sands, swamps, frozen soils); and steep slope zones or zones which are difficult to reach.
Further, the labor, equipment and device costs become preponderant in the final correct realization of the substructures or underframes. In the present day, some systems, such as foundation drilling or pile ramming, are in many cases difficult to realize and in any case very expensive as concerns the labor and the duration of the works.
On the contrary, the proposed system and its modifications comply to the above mentioned constraints. The proposed system permits there to be obtained anchorings at a high speed in varied grounds or soils, in extreme climatic conditions and difficult geographical or topographical situations. Moreover, the proposed system requires only light equipment and very limited logistics.